The present technology relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method and, more particularly, to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that are configured to easily coordinate content being viewed on a public device with an application running in a private device.
It is sometimes practiced that a mobile terminal is used for a remote controller to control the operation of a television receiver while viewing content being played on the television receiver.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-62464 discloses a technology in which operation commands executable on a television receiver are displayed and the displayed commands are selected by use of a remote controller to operate the television receiver.
On the other hand, in these days, a variety of applications can be installed on television receivers and mobile terminals.
Consequently, attempts are made, with a television receiver with various applications installed, to notify one of these applications of the contents of a piece of content being viewed for use by operating a mobile terminal.